Indonesia?
by podolan
Summary: 'Ini e-enak' 'B-bagian bawah ku basah' 'A-aku O-orgasme' Chapter 3 UP! dari fanfic berjudul Indonesia! Chapter 3 : Uzumaki Transforming Furikake Gohan! Mengandung OOC dan OC. REVIEW ya!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : INDONESIA!?

Halo agan semua, ini fanfic Naruto dari saya semoga menghibur agan semua!

Ceritanya? Agan harus mencari tahu itu sendiri.

Udah baca review ya! :)

Selamat Menikmati.

Na...

'eeemmmhhh'

..ru..

'Hoaahhhhh'

...to!

'eennngghhhh'

''NARUTO!'' teriak pemuda yang terlihat sangat stres.

BUAGHH!

Tendangan yang sanggup membuat sakit perut selama 1 minggu, mendarat mulus di perut Naruto.

''gyaaaaa!''

''Bangun Bodoh! Kau sudah telat!'' teriak seorang pemuda.

''Diamlah Kankuro, teriakan mu itu sangat berisik!'' jawab Naruto.

Ssnnnooorrrttt

Kankuro melongo melihat pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya, setelah di tendang dengan cukup keras beberapa detik kemudian dia tidur? Wtf?!

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menampakkan seseorang berambut merah.

''Ada apa Kankuro? Kalau kau berteriak seperti itu pasti ada alasan kan?'' tanya orang yang berambut merah.

''Itu masalahnya!'' Kankuro menunjuk naruto yang masih tidur.

Kankuro mengehela nafas lalu berkata, ''Gaara bisa kau buat dia bangkit dari tidurnya?''

''hhmmmm? Baiklah Kankuro'' jawab Gaara.

Gaara pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto kepala Gaara mendekat ke arah telinga Naruto membisikkan sesuatu.

Setelah bisikan dari gaara selesai, dengan ajaib Naruto bangun dari tempat tidurnya, Gaara tersenyum, Kankuro? Dia yang daritadi bersusah payah membangunkan Naruto hanya bisa jawdrop.

''ap-apa yang kau lakukan padanya?'' tanya Kankuro tidak percaya.

Gaara tersenyum, ''aku hanya bilang kalau aku sudah memesan ramen.''

Kankuro mengumpat tak jelas.

Time skip

''Huuaaahhhh ramen memang makanan dari dewa! Terima kasih sudah membelikan ramen Gaara!'' kata Naruto.

''Naruto, yang membeli ramen bukan aku, tapi ayahku.''

''Huh? Kalau begitu terima kasih Paman!'' Naruto berteriak sambil membungkuk.

''ya, sama sama Naruto'' jawabnya.

''Ayah, kami akan berangkat ke sekolah dulu ya!'' kata kankuro.

TIME SKIP

Pulang Sekolah

Naruto yang sedang berjalan bersama Gaara dan Kankuro, tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

''Bisa kita berhenti sebentar? Aku ingin berbicara dengan kalian.'' kata Naruto.

''Naruto, tiap hari kita selalu bertemu dan berbicara, kau sendiri tahu itu.'' jawab Gaara.

''Maksudku, pembicaraan yang serius Gaara.'' kata Naruto, dan...

BUGH!

Sebuah pukulan melayang tepat di pipi Naruto.

''Kankuro! Kau gila hah? Kenapa kau memukulku?'' bentak Naruto.

''KAU BUKAN NARUTO KAN? KEMBALIKAN NARUTO KAMI!'' Kankuro berteriak.

Gaara sweatdrop melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

''INI AKU NARUTO BODOH!'' Naruto berteriak tak kalah keras.

''Buktikan jika kau memang naruto!'' perintah Kankuro.

''Baik, kankuro, aku tahu benar dimana kau menyimpan koleksi video Hent- hhmmmppffff'' mulut Naruto di bekap oleh tangan kankuro.

''Baik, aku percaya kalau kau Naruto'' muka Kankuro merah padam.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan Naruto pun membimbing Gaara dan Kankuro ke sungai.

''Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Naruto?'' tanya Gaara.

''Aku ingin bertanya'' Naruto memotong kata-katanya sendiri, ''Setelah lulus kalian mau kemana?'' Naruto bertanya sambil menatap langit.

''Huh? Tumben kau bertanya seperti itu?'' tanya kankuro.

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Kankuro terkejut, 'rupanya ia benar benar serius!' Kankuro berkata dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Gaara berdehem dan berkata, '' aku akan kuliah disini Naruto, di Suna. Kankuro, kau mau kuliah juga kan?'' tanya Gaara.

''Eh? Tentu saja Gaara, aku akan mengikuti jejak Temari-nee, aku akan kuliah di Konoha, dan kau Naruto?'' tanya Kankuro pada Naruto yang sedang berbaring menatap langit.

''Aku? Aku akan pergi ke luar negeri, aku akan ke sebuah negara yang paling indah.'' Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

''Indonesia, aku akan pergi ke indonesia setelah kelulusan'' lanjut naruto sambil tersenyum.

''APA!?'' Kankuro berteriak.

Gaara? Dia sedang mengeluarkan rahang selebar mungkin. Jawdrop.

TBC

Kira kira apa yang akan terjadi di chapter selanjutnya?

Tebak dulu deh sendiri.

Saya gak tau siapa nama babéh Gaara bantu dong.

Maaf ya kalau word nya sedikit, sebab ini baru awal. Hehe.

Gimana? Saya butuh Review dari agan semua!

See you guys in next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2 : Ramen Tempe?

Chapter 2: Ramen Tempe!?

Sebelumnya terimakasih buat yang udah review dan juga baca fic ini, terutama agan yassir2374.

Selamat menikmati Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Ramen Tempe!?

''APA!?'' Kankuro berteriak.

Gaara? Dia sedang mengeluarkan rahang selebar mungkin. Jawdrop.

...

...

..

.

Melihat reaksi temannya Naruto hanya tersenyum, ia tak menyangka reaksi seperti ini yang ia dapat.

''K-kau, kau bukan Naruto kan?'' Kankuro masih belum percaya.

Naruto hanya sweatdrop.

''Apa kau serius Naruto? Kau benar benar sudah mantap dengan keputusanmu?'' Gaara bertanya.

''Aku serius Gaara, dan aku sudah mantap dengan keputusanku!'' jawab Naruto sambil nyengir.

Gaara terdiam, ia tahu bahwa Naruto sudah serius, hanya saja ia sangat ingin tahu Apa yang membuat naruto ingin pergi ke Indonesia.

Semuanya terdiam, Kankuro belum pernah menghadapi Naruto dalam mode serius, sedangkan Gaara tau apa yang harus ia lakukan.

''Kenapa kau ingin pergi ke Indonesia? Kau mau kuliah disana? Memang kau bisa bahasa Indonesia? Kau punya uang darimana hingga bisa ke indonesia? Memang iklim tropis cocok untukmu? Dan yang paling penting. Kau akan tinggal bersama dengan siapa?'' Gaara memberondingi Naruto dengan pertanyaan, Kankuro yang mendengar ini jawdrop sejak kapan adiknya jadi cerewet? Naruto? Sama dengan Kankuro ia jawdrop mendengar pertanyaan dari Gaara.

''Eh? Aku harus jawab semuanya?'' Naruto masih bingung.

''Ya.'' jawab Gaara singkat.

Naruto menarik nafas sangat dalam.

''1. Kenapa aku pergi ke Indonesia? Aku terlanjur jatuh cinta pada negeri itu. 2. Aku mau kuliah disana? Hhmm aku akan memikirkan itu jika sudah sampai di Indonesia. 3. Memang aku bisa bahasa indonesia? Aku sudah belajar sedikit bahasa Indonesia. 4. Aku mendapat uang darimana? Aku mengumpulkan uang jajan ku tiap hari, dan juga hasil kerja ku bekerja di paman ichiraku. 5. Memang iklim tropis cocok untukku? Hhmmm, jujur aku sendiri tidak tahu. 6. Dan kau benar Gaara ini adalah pertanyaan paling penting, dimana aku akan tinggal? Aku...'' Naruto menjawab semua pertanyaan dari gaara, dan menggantung jawabanny di pertanyaan terakhir.

''Kau?...'' sambung Kankuro tidak sabar.

''Akan...'' Naruto membuat Kankuro dan Gaara kesal dengan efek sok dramatis nya.

''Naruto cepatlah jawab pertanyaan ku!'' Gaara kesal.

''Iya, iya, geez biasa saja Gaara. Hhhmh, aku akan tinggal dirumah Kiba.'' jawab Naruto.

Kankuro bingung, begitu juga Gaara. 'Kiba? Kiba yang mana? Memang kami punya teman bernama Kiba?' batin Kankuro.

Tiba tiba Kankuro menyadari sesuatu.

''I-Inuzuka?'' kata Kankuro.

''eehh? Apa maksudmu dengan Inuzuka kankuro?'' Tanya Gaara.

''Kau sudah lupa dengan Inuzuka Kiba? Ayo ingat ingat lagi Gaara, dia adalah orang yang lebih mencintai anjingnya dibanding dirinya.'' jawab Kankuro.

''Ya! Kau benar Kankuro'' kata Naruto sambil mengacungkan jempol nya ke hadapan wajah Kankuro.

''Kiba ada di Indonesia? Sejak kapan?!'' Kankuro bertanya pada Naruto.

''Dia ada di Indonesia sejak kita Smp Kankuro, kalau tidak salah Smp kelas 1.'' jawab Naruto.

''Jadi itu sebabnya dia menghilang mendadak? Kiba memangnya tinggal sendiri?'' Kankuro masih memberondongi Naruto dengan pertanyaan.

''Tidak! Ada bibi Tsume kok.'' jawab Naruto singkat.

Gaara hanya bisa memandangi wajah Naruto, sahabatnya dari kecil, ia sangat menghargai Naruto, sebab Naruto adalah teman pertamanya.

''Naruto.'' kata Gaara.

''Ada apa Gaara?'' tanya Naruto.

''Sebagai sahabatmu, aku menginzinkan mu pergi, tapi, ada satu syarat.'' kata Gaara.

''Huh, merepotkan saja kau itu, apa syarat nya?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Buatkan keluargaku makan siang, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.'' Kata Gaara.

''Huh?''

Time Skip

Naruto Pov.

Pasar di Sunagakure.

'Gaara memberikanku izin untuk pergi ke Indonesia, tapi, aku harus masak makan siang untuk keluarganya! Apa dia gila? Banyak orang memuji masakanku tapi... Aku sedang kehabisan ide sekarang ini! Aarrrggghhh ujian akhir sialan!' Batin Naruto

'Apa yang harus kubuat? Aku masih bingung. Tuhan... Tolong aku...'

Tiba tiba aku melihat sesuatu di pasar!

Aku melihat olahan kacang kedelai yang berasal Indonesia.

Tempe(1)! Ya! Itu adalah Tempe!.

''Paman! Berapa harga Tempe per potong!'' tanpa basa basi aku langsung bertanya.

''eehh? Kau tau kalau ini Tempe?'' tanya si paman pedagang.

''Iya! Tentu saja makanan dari Indonesia yang berupa hasil fermentasi kacang kedelai oleh Rhizopus orizae benar kan?''

''Iya kau benar! Kau hebat nak! Tapi di Indonesia kami menyebut nya _kapang tempe. _ Kau mau beli Tempe ini?'' tanya paman pedagang.

''Yak! Tentu saja paman! Berapa harganya?'' Aku sangat bersemangat! Lihat saja Gaara kau akan merasakan sesuatu dimakanan ku nanti!

''Harganya 250 yen per potong! Murah kok! (sekitar 25000 atau 26000 dalam rupiah)'' jawab si paman.

Shock, aku shock mendengar harganya, aku hanya bawa uang beberapa ratus yen dan harus habis hanya untuk membeli tempe?

''Paman... Bisa kau kurangi harganya? Aku rasa aku hanya bawa 700 yen dari rumah, dan aku butuh 4 potong tempe'' Aku tak percaya aku mengeluarkan nada memelas!

''Ini, tidak usah bayar!'' paman penjual tempe itu memberi 4 potong tempe padaku.

''Eehh? Gratis? Terimakasih paman!'' entah berapa kali aku membungkuk untuk berterima kasih tapi aku sangat bahagia hari ini!

Lihat saja Gaara! Aku akan membuat makanan terkeren yang pernah ada!

Aku, Akan membuat Ramen Tempe!

Time Skip

Rumah Gaara

3rd Person Pov

''Aku pulang!'' pintu tiba tiba terbuka menampakkan sosok berambut pirang.

''Eh? Paman Sabaku pulang cepat? Gaara? Kankuro? Kalian kenapa sudah duduk di meja makan?'' Naruto bingung.

''Kau masih ingat syarat dari ku kan, Naruto.'' kata Gaara.

Tok Tok Tok

Rupanya Naruto sudah mulai memotong bahan masakannya.

Dengan lincah Naruto memotong bahan bahan yang diperlukan untuk ramen nya.

Satu hal yang harus diperhatikan, semua bahan bahan yang ia gunakan untuk ramen semuanya adalah sayuran. Tanpa daging, atau bahkan ikan.

Bahan utaman untuk ramen ini adalah Tempe!

'Ramen ini sebentar lagi selesai' batin Naruto.

5 menit kemudian.

''Selesai!'' Naruto berteriak dari dapur.

''Wah, dari aroma nya pasti makanan ini enak ya, Naruto.'' kata ayah Gaara.

''hehe, paman bisa saja, Gaara, Kankuro, silahkan dinikmati!'' kata Naruto sambil memberi kan menu makan siang buatannya ke keluarga Sabaku.

''EH!? Ini Ramen?'' Tanya Kankuro.

''Yep, 100 untukmu! Ramen Special Uzumaki!'' Naruto menjawab pertanyaanya.

''Ramen? Dengan Kuah sekental ini? Bagaimana kau membuatnya Naruto?'' Tanya Gaara.

''Makan saja dulu penjelasannya nanti sesudah makan!'' Jawab Naruto dengan tegas.

''Selamat Makan'' Kata keluarga Sabaku bersamaan.

''Aaaammmmmm'' Semuanya memakan ramen tersebut secara bersamaan.

'Tunggu, aku tak mau berhenti makan Ramen ini! Aku tak bisa mengontrol tangan dan mulutku!' batin Pemimpin keluarga Sabaku.

'Ramen apa ini? Bahkan ichiraku saja kalah!' batin kankuro.

'A-aku, a-aku p-pikir a-aku orgasme(2)?' Batin Gaara.

Dari semua orang yang memakan Ramennya, Naruto sangat yakin bahwa Gaara lah yang paling menikmatinya, Kelihatan dari muka Gaara yang mulai memerah.

'aku merasa ada di Padang Rumput yang sangat luas, dan aku sangat merasa bebas' Batin Kankuro dan ayahnya.

'a-ak-aku t-tid-ak t-tahan l-lagi a-aku a-akan keluar! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh' Batin Gaara sambil mengeluarkan suara desahan yang panjang.

''Bagaimana? Kalian puas dengan masakanku? Dan apa kaliah butuh penjelasan?'' Tanya Naruto memecahkan ilusi yang tadi mereka dapatkan.

''Ya, Ramen ini lumayan enak, dan juga aku mencium aroma Teriyaki yang lumayan harum'' Kata Gaara sedikit berbohong.

''Teriyaki apa maksudmu? Di dalam Ramen yang aku hidangkan ini tak ada sedikitpun Daging maupun ikan yang aku jadikah bahan, semua bahan dari ramen ini adalah Saryuran!'' Kata Naruto yang kontan membuat semua orang shock.

''Kuahnya, Kuahnya sangat kental bagaimana kau membuatnya?'' Tanya Ayah Gaara.

''Cuka dari Yuzu(3)! Benarkan?'' Kata Kankuro.

''Itu Benar! Dan jangan lupa kalau Aku juga menggabungkan susu kedelai dan sedikit Tepung Miso'' Jawab Naruto, jawaban yang datang dari mulut Naruto kontan membuat Ayah Gaara Jawdrop.

''Juga aku menambahkan Potongan Ebi dan juga Akar Taro yang membuat Kuahnya Mempunyai Viskositas(4) yang tinggi dan juga kaya akan rasa'' Naruto menjelaskan dengan semangat.

'Hell! Apa itu viskositas? Aku tidak tau dia dapat istilah itu darimana!' batin Kankuro.

'jenius, dia sangat jenius!' batin Sabaku.

''Entah kenapa aku merasa tubuhku jadi hangat.'' Kata Kankuro.

''Itu efek dari cacahan jahe dan juga Bawang Putih. Iya kan Naruto?'' Tanya Gaara.

''Yep, Kau benar'' Jawab Naruto.

'Naruto memanaskan Lobak dan Wortelnya di atas Bara api agar sedikit gosong kemudian wortel dan lobak tersebut diberi Garam untuk menambah cita rasa! Naruto! Kau benar benar jenius!' Batin pemimpin keluarga Sabaku.

''Dan yang menjadi Pahlawan hari ini adalah. Tempe!'' Naruto berkata dengan sangat lantang.

'INI TEMPE?' Kankuro dan Gaara sangat shock.

'Tempe? Makanan khas dari indonesia! Olahan kacang kedelai yang di fermentasikan di dalam bungkusan Daun Pisang atau Hibiscus(5)! Kejutan apalagi yang akan datang huh?' Batin Sabaku.

''hhhmmh, meskipun Tempe ini ringan Tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat Padat!'' Kata Gaara.

''Tekstur, Tempe mempunyai tekstur yang sangat padat Gaara, makanya banyak orang yang vegetarian menggemari Tempe, dan juga aku bertaruh kalau Naruto menggabungkan Kecap dan Sake untuk membuat aroma teriyaki.'' Jelas Sabaku.

Gaara dan Kankuro sangat terkejut mendengar penjelasan dari ayahnya.

''Hehe, aku sudah tahu kalau paman pasti mengetahui rahasianya'' kata Naruto sambil memberikan cengiran khasnya.

''Sayur.'' Kata Kankuro tiba tiba.

''eehh? Apa maksudmu dengan sayur Kankuro?'' Tanya Gaara.

''Kaldu nya terbuat dari sayur ya, Naruto?'' Tanya Kankuro pada Naruto.

''Tepat sekali! Aku membuat Kaldu ini dari Kombu(6) dan juga Jamur Shiitake(7) yang kering!'' Jawab Naruto, Gaara sangat shock mendengar nya.

'Aku mengerti' Batin Sabaku 'Dengan menggabungkan Kombu dan Jamur shiitake kelezatan nya jadi meningkat, kalu begitu tanpa menggunakan Bonito(8) atau ikan lain pun maka...' Sabaku berhenti berpikir sejenak.

''TUNGGU!'' Tiba tiba Sabaku ber teriak, yang otomatis mengagetkan Gaara dan Kankuro.

''D-dengan kata lain R-Ramen ini tidak menggunakan... Ikan sedikitpun!'' Sabaku tidak menyadari kalau dirinya berteriak, sementara Gaara dan Kankuro benar benar terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan dari ayahnya.

''Apa? Jadi benar ramen ini tidak menggunakan ikan sedikitpun?'' Gaara sungguh terkejut dengan fakta ini sampai tak sadar kalau ia berteriak juga.

''Aku kan sudah bilang dari awal, semua bahan Ramen ku hanya sayur Gaara, kalian semua tolong kecilkan suara kalian itu! Aku terganggu tauk!'' Kata Naruto mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal.

''Ramen tanpa ikan sedikipun, tapi mempunyai rasa yang sanga kuat? M-menakjubkan!'' Kata Kankuro.

Semua anggota keluarga Sabaku hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

''Ramen yang enak tanpa menggunakan Ikan ataupun Daging terdengar lebih menarik, bukan begitu?'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

TBC

Haahhhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2 ini.

Ini footnote bagi yang kurang mengerti!

(1) Makanan khas dari Ibu Pertiwi yang merupakan olahan Kacang kedelai dan di fermentasikan di dalam daun pisang atau _hibiscus._

(2) Orgasme adalah sensasi Puncak/Klimaks saat berhubungan seksual.

(3) Yuzu adalah sejenis buah Jeruk yang berukuran kecil dari daratan Asia Timur khusunya china, berbeda dengan jeruk lain yang berukuran besar, Yuzu cenderung berukuran lebih kecil.

(4) Viskositas adalah ukuran yang digunakan dalam fisika untuk 'ketebalan' atau kalau dalam fanfic ini saya cenderung mengartikan viskositas lebih ke arah 'kekentalan.

(5) Hibiscus salah satu Genus dari kingdom plantae, kalau tidak salah Tempe juga bisa di fermentasikan di dalam _Hibiscus rosa-sinensis/ _kembang sepatu.

(6) Kombu adalah sejenis Rumput Laut dari Jepang.

(7) Jamur Shiitake atau bisa juga disebut jamur hitam cina, adalah jamur pangan yang berasal dari Asia Timur, orang lebih suka Jamur shiitake yang kering sebab lebih harum, menurut orang indonesia malah jamur shiitake itu berbau seperti jengkol tapi punya rasa kayak pete.

(8) Ikan yang berukuran agak besar yang sekelas dengan Ikan Tuna dan Ikan Mackerel.

Correct me if i'm wrong ya gan.

Sekian dari saya, review jangan dilupakan yah.

Maaf bila ada salah kata.

Jaa ne.


	3. Chapter 3 Author Note

Author note :

Bagi para pembaca fic ini.

Saya sepertinya akan update 2 atau 3 hari lagi jadi saya minta maaf ya! Kalau sempat saya akan update sekarang kok.

Sekarang saya balas review aja dulu ya hehe.

Review dari agan Yassir2374 : Terima kasih buat apresiasinya, hehe.

Jujur, saya belum pernah coba, tapi kalau yang skala kecil nya pernah, yakni indomie ayam bawang kasih tempe, ditambah bawang merah dan jangan lupa telur ayam yang direbus.

Kalo referensi saya sih dari manga manga masak semisal yakitate japan sama shokugeki no soma.

Thx for da review!

Review Dari Agan in my bla-bla mind : Saya masih newbie masalah masak hehe, referensi buat ini aja saya cari dulu, Gaara lebay ya? Ntar makin banyak kok yang dapet Foodgasm (food orgasme), dan nanti bukan cuma Ramen doang kok! Masih banyak lagi! Thx for review and favorite!

Sabar ya!

Buat Chapter 3: Uzumaki Transforming Furikake Gohan!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Uzumaki Transforming Furikake

Gohan!

Maaf kalau reader sekalian nunggu lama! Saya tadi ada sedikit halangan. Sesuai dengan judul chapter kali ini, Naruto akan membuat sesuatu yang tidak terduga lagi! Dan pasti ada makanan indonesianya juga didalam Uzumaki Transforming Furikake Gohan ini!

Untuk chapter sekarang sekarang mungkin masih lebih focus ke Naruto yang masih di jepang. Naruto ke Indonesia 4 atau 5 chapter lagi, jadi mari kita nikmati chapter terbaru hari ini!

''Ramen yang enak tanpa menggunakan Ikan ataupun Daging terdengar lebih menarik, bukan begitu?'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

...

...

..

.

Third person Pov

Ruang Makan keluarga Sabaku.

07.00 P.M

Pemandangan di ruang makan keluarga Sabaku yang sedang makan malam bersama, meja kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar. Menu makan malam keluarga Sabaku

1. Okonomiyaki(1).

2. Karaage Ayam(2).

Menu makan yang sederhana yang dibuat oleh Sa baku, dan tidak lupa Nasi.

''Paman, jarang sekali paman memasak okonomiyaki'' Kata Naruto.

''Eehh? Benar juga ya, yah sudahlah makan Okomiyaki ini! Rasanya tak kalah dengan ramen special mu tadi itu kok Naruto.'' Kata Sabaku.

''Ayah, Okonomiyaki macam apa ini? Bukan berniat mengejek tapi, Okonomiyaki ini seperti tak mempunyai bentuk.'' Kata Kankuro.

''Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak berbentuk? Coba dulu baru komentar!'' Kata Sabaku, ''Lagipula aku bebas kan mau memasak okonomiyaki ku mau seperti apa!(3)'' Sambungnya.

''Aku makan duluan ya? Aku sudah lapar. Aku bosan daritadi mendengar kalian ribut terus.'' Kata Gaara dengan ketus.

Setelah mendengar kata kata Gaara semuanya siap siap dalam posisi makan. Naruto yang duluan mengambil okonomiyaki lalu memakannya.

''hhmhh.'' Kata Naruto.

''Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah Okonomiyaki nya enak?'' Kata Kankuro masih ragu ragu.

''Lumayan, paman, apa paman memasak Okonomiyaki ini dengan gaya Hiroshima?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Ya, kau benar.'' Jawab Sabaku.

''eh? Gaya? Memangnya untuk masak Okonomiyaki ada gayanya juga ya?'' Tanya Kankuro.

''Iya, sebenarnya ada banyak gaya untuk memasak Okonomiyaki, tapi yang terkenal adalah gaya Hiroshima dan gaya Kansai. Benar kan yah?'' Gaara menjelaskan pada kankuro.

''Kau benar Gaara!'' Kata Sabaku sambil mengacungkan ke 2 jempolnya ke arah Gaara.

''Dan bagaimana cara untuk membedakannya?'' Tanya Kankuro (lagi).

''Mudah saja.'' Jawab Naruto, ''Kau lihat saja sendiri Okonomiyaki yang dimasak paman Sabaku, Okonomiyaki yang dimasak dengan gaya Hiroshima umumnya mempunyai lapisan, makanya terlihat seperti omelette raksasa. Gaya Hiroshima memiliki Yakisoba(4) didalam Okonomiyaki nya, dan ada telur yang digoreng di atasnya. Sedangkan untuk gaya Kansai sangat berbeda dengan Hiroshima, jika di gaya Hiroshima kita memisahkan Telur, Yakisoba, dan juga bahan bahan yang lainnya, Gaya Kansai menyatukan semuanya, sehingga terlihat seperti Pancake.'' Jawab Naruto.

Gaara dan ayahnya mengangguk setuju, sementara Kankuro melongok bingung.

''Sudahlah makanlah Karaage ayamnya'' Kata Sabaku.

''Aku makan duluan ya!'' Kata Gaara.

Semuanya hanya menunggu reaksi Gaara.

''Bagaimana Gaara?'' Tanya Ayahnya.

''I-ini enak! Tekstur luar yang begitu renyah tiba tiba terasa lembut ketika aku memakan dagingnya!'' Kata Gaara.

Kankuro langsung mengambil sumpitnya, dan memakan 1 karaage, begitu juga Naruto.

''Kau benar Gaara ini sangat enak!'' Kata Naruto.

''Tekstur luarnya sangat renyah, berbanding terbalik dengan dagingnya yang kering tapi sangat lembut! Aku belum pernah memakan Karaage serenyah dan selembut ini!'' Sambung Naruto.

''Itu karena ayah memasaknya menggunakan Tepung Jagung dan Daging Ayam yang ia gunakan itu di bagian dada.'' Kata Kankuro.

''Tepung Jagung punya tekstur yang kasar, yang jika digoreng akan mempunyai tekstur yang kasar dan juga tebal seperti keripik tortilla, berbeda dengan Tepung Kentang yang dipakai untuk membuat Karaage pada umumnya, Tepung Kentang mempunyai tekstur lebih halus dibandingkan Tepung Jagung maka ketika di goreng tidak terlalu renyah.'' Sambung Kankuro.

''Wah, kau hebat Kankuro, lalu bagaimana kau tau daging ini bagian dada?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Hmm, jawabannya tetap sama, yaitu dari tekstur. Tekstur Daging pada bagian dada agak kering dan kurang mempunyai rasa jika dimasak, sebab lemak pada bagian dada hanya sedikit. Berbeda dengan bagian Paha yang punya tekstur lebih Licin dan juga lebih berasa dibandingkan dengan bagian Dada.'' Jawab Kankuro.

Naruto terus bertanya soal daging pada Kankuro, makan malam kali ini bisa disebut sebagai tempat bertukar informasi terlihat banyaknya pertanyaan dari semua pihak.

Time skip

Naruto Pov

10.00 P.M

Ruang Keluarga.

Aku terduduk di sofa di ruang keluarga, daritadi aku tidak punya pekerjaan, kerjaan ku hanyalah memindahkan channel tv saja.

Setelah makan malam tadi aku belajar banyak tentang daging dari Kankuro, rupanya ia sangat hebat dengan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan daging berbeda dengan Gaara yang sangat tertarik sayuran.

Ketika sedang asik asiknya aku memindahkan channel TV, aku melihat paman Sabaku masih bangun.

''Kau tau Naruto di dunia ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan memindahkan channel TV bergantian.'' Ujar Sabaku.

''Paman, ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibandingkan berkomentar pada seorang pemindah channel TV.'' Balas Naruto.

Sekilas aku bisa melihat senyuman paman Sabaku, tiba tiba dia berkata.

''Naruto, kau yakin dengan keinginanmu pergi ke indonesia?'' Tiba tiba paman Sabaku bertanya.

''Tentu saja paman! Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, memang ada apa?'' Tanyaku padanya.

Paman tersenyum.

''Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu, Naruto?'' Tanya paman padaku.

''Tentu saja paman! Aku sudah sering menyusahkanmu! Jadi mana mungkin aku punya alasan untuk tidak membantumu?'' Aku menjawab pertanyaan-nya, '' memang paman butuh bantuan apa?'' Tanyaku penasaran.

''Aku... Butuh bantuanmu untuk memasak di restoran milikku besok.'' Katanya.

Time Skip

07:00 A.M

Sabaku's restaurant.

Third Person Pov

''Jadi paman, aku harus memasak untuk seorang kritikus makanan?'' Kata Seseorang berambut pirang.

''Ya, begitulah, jujur aku sendiri tidak tau harus masak apa, makanya aku minta bantuanmu.'' Jawabnya.

''Naruto, Untuk hari ini, aku pertaruhkan restoranku di tanganmu!'' Kata Sabaku.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia bingung harus berkata apa.

''Paman, kau bisa mempercayakan hal ini padaku!'' Kata Naruto sambil berteriak.

Sabaku hanya tersenyum.

''Naruto, Kritikus makan ini seorang wanita bernama shion, shion terkenal sebagai kritikus makanan yang sangat peka pada makanan yang ia makan, shion sangat jarang memuji suatu restoran, jika ia memuji suatu restoran, tiba tiba saja restoran itu jadi restoran yang terkenal! Dan jika ia berkata sebaliknya, kau tau sendiri Naruto.'' Kata Sabaku pada Naruto.

Tring.

Lonceng di depan tiba tiba berbunyi, Sabaku bsangat yakin jika itu adalah shion, kritikus makanan yang ia tunggu tunggu.

Sabaku membuka pintu depan, menampakkan sosok wanita yang cantik. Mata berwarna lavender, rambut pirang panjang, dan tubuh yang proporsional yang didukung dengan wajah yang cantik. Sementara dibelakangnya ada seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam yang lumayang cantik.

''Nona shion dan nona kurotsuchi, anda terlihat begitu cantik hari ini'' Kata Sabaku.

''Terima kasih pujian nya tuan Sabaku, semoga makananmu, seenak mendengar pujian dari mu'' Balas Shion sambil tersenyum.

''ayo masuk nona shion, nona kurotsuchi, silahkan duduk.'' Kata Sabaku.

Sabaku masuk ke dapur sementara shion dan kurotsuchi sedang mengobrol.

''ppssst, hei paman!'' Kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

''apa? Naruto?'' Tanya Sabaku.

''Boleh aku yang melayani mereka ber dua?'' tanya Naruto.

''Hah? Sigh, baik lah, tapi layani mereka dengan baik ya (ambigu nih), kau sudah tau siapa mereka kan?'' Tanya Sabaku.

''Tentu saja, yang berambut panjang adalah shion, dan yang berambut pendek adalah kurotsuchi.'' Jawab Naruto.

...

''Selamat Pagi Nona Shion dan Nona Kurotsuchi!'' Sapa Naruto dalam nada yang semangat.

''ah, selamat pagi tuaannnn...''

''Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto!'' Kata Naruto masih dalam nada semangat.

Shion tersenyum melihat tingkah remaja yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

''Selamat pagi tuan Naruto'' Kata Shion.

''Hei! Tidak usah panggil aku tuan, panggil saja Naruto.'' Kata Naruto.

''Kalau begitu kau tak usah memanggilku nona ya, Naruto.'' Katanya.

''Naruto-san, kira kira apa yang akan anda masak untuk Shion-sama?'' Tanya Kurotsuchi.

''Uumm, sepertinya aku akan memasak berdasarkan bahan yang Shion ingin kan.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Benarkan, kalau begitu aku hanya minta menu yang mempunyai bahan dasar Nasi dan Telur, Naruto'' Kata Shion.

''YOSH! Menu akan siap dalam beberapa puluh menit!'' Teriak Naruto bersemangat, Shion dan Kurotsuchi hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemandangan ini.

Tok tok tok

Naruto terus memotong Jahe sampai berukuran sangat kecil, Naruto beruntung ia menemukan Sewadah Kecil _Teri Medan(5). _Naruto sengaja tidak menggoreng _Teri Medan _Naruto hanya merebusnya.

''Paman! Minyak sesame(6) nya ada?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Ada Naruto! Kau butuh berapa sendok?'' Tanya Sabaku.

''Aku hanya butuh 1 sendok makan paman!''

Sabaku menyerahkan minyak sesame pada naruto.

Cesssss

Naruto memasukkan Minyak sesame ke dalam frying pan, kemudian ia memasak Daging Ayam Bagian sayap.

Setelah warna sayap daging ayam jadi kecoklatan Naruto mengangkatnya.

Cesssss

Naruto bersiap siap untuk memasukkan daging sayapnya kedalam Bonito Broth(7), ia tak lupa memberi sedikit Sake, Gula, dan Mirin(8). Naruto memasang suhu kompor dengan suhu tertinggi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto memasukkan Bonito Broth nya kedalam cetakkan logam, ia menunggu sampai Broth nya hangat lalu memasukkannya dalam kulkas.

''Paman! Telur dadar nya sudah jadi?'' Tanya Naruto sambil berteriak

''Sedikit lagi!'' Jawab pamannya.

Setelah 15 menit Naruto melihat Broth nya yang berada didalam kulkas, rupanya tekstur Broth nya sudah menjadi seperti jelly. Dengan cepat Naruto memotong dadu Jelly Broth nya tersebut.

'Lihat saja nanti hasilnya Shion! Uzumaki Transforming Furikake(9) Gohan(10) akan membuatmu terpukau!'

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Terlihat Naruto dalam apron nya berjalan kearah shion.

'apa yang ia buat? Apa ia yakin makanannya dapat memuaskan lidah shion-sama?' Batin kurotsuchi.

''Tadaaa! Uzumaki Transforming Furikake

Gohan sudah selesai!'' Kata Naruto bersemangat.

'Ia hanya membuat furikake? Apa apaan itu?' Kurotsuchi makin bingung.

''Kau hanya membuat Furikake, Naruto?'' Tanya Shion.

''Tentu saja tidak, Paman!'' Panggil Naruto pada pamannya.

Sabaku membawa 2 mangkok, masing masing mangkok punya isi yang berbeda, yang 1 adalah Jelly Bonito Broth yang tadi Naruto buat, dan mangkok yang ke 2 berisi Telur dadar dengan bentuk acak acakan buatan Sabaku.

'Apa itu? Dari baunya itu tercium seperti Broth!' Batin Shion.

Mangkok nasi yang berisi Furikake, di sodor ke arah Shion oleh Naruto.

''Eh? Apa ini? Aku harus makan ini terpisah?'' Shion bingung.

Kurotsuchi hanya bisa bengong, ia bingung, 'Bagaimana mungkin Broth nya bisa bertekstur seperti jelly? Lagipula jika kita menghitung waktunya dia hanya memasak selama 45 menit! Mana mungkin dia membekukan Broth sampai seperti jelly dengan waktu yang singkat?' Kurotsuchi makin bingung.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menumpahkan Telur dadar buatan Sabaku ke atas Furikake Gohan.

Pluk pluk pluk

Ditambah dengan Jelly Bonito Broth yang ia buat.

Pluk pluk pluk

Shion mengamati dengan cermat, ia sadar kalau Jelly Bonit Broth itu meleleh.

'M-meleleh? Jadi dia sengaja menambahkan broth terakhir, sebab ia tahu Broth nya akan meleleh!' Batin Shion.

'Telur dadar itu kemudia dilumuri oleh lelehan Jelly Broth yang ia Buat! J-jenius! Jelly Broth nya bukan hanya melumuri telur dadar saja! Tapi Furikake yang ia buat juga!' Kurotsuchi sangat kagum.

''Uzumaki Transforming Furikake

Gohan Siap untuk disantap!'' Kata Naruto sambil berteriak semangat, sementara Sabaku hanya menanti cemas.

''Baik aku makan ya!'' Kata Shion.

''Sepertinya Furikake Gohan ini enak'' Kata Kurotsuchi.

''Selamat makan!'' Kata Shion dan Kurotsuchi bersamaan.

''aaaammm'' Shion memasukkan Furikake Gohan kedalam mulutnya.

'I-ini enak!' Kata Shion.

'Furikake yang bersatu dengan Telur Dadar yang dilumuri Lelehan Bonito Broth. A-aku tidak bisa berhenti memakannya!' batin kurotsuchi.

Wajah Shion memerah karena makanan dari Naruto.

Shion terkena ilusi, ia merasa ia dikelilingi oleh malaikat Telur! Ia berhalusinasi! Hanya Telur bersaya yang ada dipikirannya.

'A-aku pikir, B-bagian bawah tubuhku Basah' Batin Shion.

Sementara Kurotsuchi hanya terdiam, ia merasa ada di sungai yang airnya terdiri dari Broth.

'A-aku tidak bisa bergerak!' Batin Kurotsuchi.

''Bagaimana, Shion, Kurotsuchi?'' ujar Naruto membuyarkan ilusi mereka berdua, ''Apa Furikake Gohan nya enak?'' Sambung nya.

''Tidak!'' Kata Shion yang membuat Naruto dan Sabaku terkejut.

''Ini tidak enak! Furikake Gohan ini Sangat ENAK!'' Kata Shion tak menyadari kalau dirinya berteriak.

''Yah, bagaimana lagi, bermodal kan Nasi, Furikake, dan Telur kau bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Boleh aku minta penjelasan kenapa Broth ini bisa berbentuk jelly dalam waktu beberapa menit, dan kenapa ada rasa daging ayamnya?'' Tanya Kurotsuchi.

''Mudah saja, aku mendinginkan Broth ini ketika suhunya hangat.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Tapi kenapa Brothnya terasa agak manis?'' Tanya Shion.

''Itu karena Mirin.'' Jawab Sabaku.

''Dan jangan lupa gula'' Sambung Kurotsuchi.

''Jadi, Shion sudah kehilangan sentuhannya huh?'' Kata kurotsuchi, sementara Shion diam tidak menjawab, pipinya memerah.

''Didalam Broth itu ada daging ayamnya kan? Dan jika aku tidak salah apakah itu bagian sayap? Sebab aku bisa merasakan rasa yang berbeda'' Tanya Shion.

''Ya! Kau benar Itu adalah Bonito Broth dengan Daging Ayam Bagian Sayap.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Furikake ini terasa sedikit gurih, Apakah ini Dari Nori yang ada di Furikake?'' Tanya Kurotsuchi.

'Tidak, bukan dari Nori! Sebab Nori yang ia gunakan hanya Nori biasa yang belum dibumbui!' Batin Shion. Shion memakan lagi Furikake yang ada dihadapannya. Shion membelalakan matanya.

'I-ini, Teri medan! Tapi kenapa tidak ada bau ikan?' Batin Shion bingung.

''Teri medan'' Shion berkata singkat. ''Kau menggunakan Teri Medan dalam Furikake itu untuk menambah rasa Gurih, Teri Medan berukuran sangat kecil, awalnya aku mengira itu nasi tapi rupanya itu Ikan, dan apa kau merebus Terinya? Sebab tidak ada bau ikan yang tercium.'' Jelas Shion.

''Kau benar! Aku merebusnya, sebab jika Teri medan direbus tekstur nya lembut akan tersamarkan dengan Nasi, mungkin orang awam akan mengira rasa gurih itu berasal dari Nori.'' Ujar Naruto.

Wajah Kurotsuchi memerah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

''Dan Furikake ini juga terasa hangat sebab diberi cacahan jahe, benar kan Naruto. Hasil bisa kalian lihat minggu depan, Terima kasih tuan Sabaku sudah memberiku makanan yang enak.'' Ujar shion sambil senyum dan melenggang pergi.

'Enak sekali jadi kritikus makanan! Kau tinggal makan berkata sesuatu dan voila kau kaya.' Ujar Naruto.

''Naruto, Te-terimakasih.'' Ujar Sabaku, ia sangat tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang, apakahh ia harus senang atau was was, mendengar perkataan shion.

''Paman tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku sering menyusahkan paman kok.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Tidak Naruto kau sudah menyelamatkan restoranku, Terima kasih!'' Kata Sabaku.

Naruto benar benar bahagia, ia seperti mendapatkan sosok ayah pertama kali dihidupnya.

''Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Naruto?'' Tanya Sabaku.

Naruto terdiam, ia berusaha mengumpulkan memorinya yang hanya berupa kepingan.

''A-aku, b-bolehkah aku memanggilmu ayah?''

TBC

Huaaahhhh Chapter 3 sudah selesai!

FOOTNOTE.

(1) Okonomiyaki Makanan khas dari jepang yang gaya memasaknya ada banyak, tapi yang terkenal itu gaya Hiroshima dan Gaya Kansai.

(2) Karaage Ayam Biasa disebut Japanese Fried Chicken.

(3) Okonomiyaki itu terdiri dari dua kata 'okono' yang berarti 'apa yang kusuka' atau 'apa yang kumau' dan 'yaki' yang artinya 'dipanggang'

(4) Yakisoba bisa disebut Mie Goreng, hanya saja Mie yang dipakai adalah Mie untuk membuat Ramen.

(5) Teri Medan ikan yang berasal dari Indonesia, yang diyakini sebagai ikan terkecil didunia, ikan ini punya tubuh warna putih. (makanya gak keliatan sama Kurotsuchi dan Shion)

(6) Sesame atau adalah sebuah Genus dari Plantae, jujur saya sendiri bingung apa bahasa indonesia nya sesame. Yang terkenal dari Genus ini adalah _Sesamum indicum _tanaman yang memiliki kandungan minyak tertinggi di dunia.

(7) Broth waktu saya cari bahasa indonesianya, artinya itu kaldu, namun saya kurang setuju sebab Broth itu dibuat dari kaldu ( mau tulang, daging, atau bahkan sayuran seperti di chapter 2 ), Broth itu adalah Kaldu yang sudah diberi rasa (maksudnya ditambah Potongan Daging atau Potongan sayur, ini yang membuat kurotsuchi merasa ada daging ayam sebab Naruto menyampur Broth dari Bonito dan juga Daging ayam bagian sayap.)

(8) Mirin adalah hasil olahan fermentasi beras semacam sake tapi rasanya cenderung manis, dan kandungan alkohol yang lebih rendah (disebabkan perbedaan cara fermentasi).

(9) Furikake Teman nasi yang umum dijepang (bisa berupa potongan ikan, potongan daging, Nori, Dll).

(10) Gohan bahasa jepang untuk Nasi.

Yosh segitu untuk chapter 3

love you buat reader, reviewer, dan silent reader.

Jangan lupa Review ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Uzumaki Transforming Furikake

Gohan!

Maaf kalau reader sekalian nunggu lama! Saya tadi ada sedikit halangan. Sesuai dengan judul chapter kali ini, Naruto akan membuat sesuatu yang tidak terduga lagi! Dan pasti ada makanan indonesianya juga didalam Uzumaki Transforming Furikake Gohan ini!

Untuk chapter sekarang sekarang mungkin masih lebih focus ke Naruto yang masih di jepang. Naruto ke Indonesia 4 atau 5 chapter lagi, jadi mari kita nikmati chapter terbaru hari ini!

''Ramen yang enak tanpa menggunakan Ikan ataupun Daging terdengar lebih menarik, bukan begitu?'' kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

...

...

..

.

Third person Pov

Ruang Makan keluarga Sabaku.

07.00 P.M

Pemandangan di ruang makan keluarga Sabaku yang sedang makan malam bersama, meja kotak yang berukuran lumayan besar. Menu makan malam keluarga Sabaku

1. Okonomiyaki(1).

2. Karaage Ayam(2).

Menu makan yang sederhana yang dibuat oleh Sa baku, dan tidak lupa Nasi.

''Paman, jarang sekali paman memasak okonomiyaki'' Kata Naruto.

''Eehh? Benar juga ya, yah sudahlah makan Okomiyaki ini! Rasanya tak kalah dengan ramen special mu tadi itu kok Naruto.'' Kata Sabaku.

''Ayah, Okonomiyaki macam apa ini? Bukan berniat mengejek tapi, Okonomiyaki ini seperti tak mempunyai bentuk.'' Kata Kankuro.

''Hei! Apa maksudmu dengan tidak berbentuk? Coba dulu baru komentar!'' Kata Sabaku, ''Lagipula aku bebas kan mau memasak okonomiyaki ku mau seperti apa!(3)'' Sambungnya.

''Aku makan duluan ya? Aku sudah lapar. Aku bosan daritadi mendengar kalian ribut terus.'' Kata Gaara dengan ketus.

Setelah mendengar kata kata Gaara semuanya siap siap dalam posisi makan. Naruto yang duluan mengambil okonomiyaki lalu memakannya.

''hhmhh.'' Kata Naruto.

''Bagaimana Naruto? Apakah Okonomiyaki nya enak?'' Kata Kankuro masih ragu ragu.

''Lumayan, paman, apa paman memasak Okonomiyaki ini dengan gaya Hiroshima?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Ya, kau benar.'' Jawab Sabaku.

''eh? Gaya? Memangnya untuk masak Okonomiyaki ada gayanya juga ya?'' Tanya Kankuro.

''Iya, sebenarnya ada banyak gaya untuk memasak Okonomiyaki, tapi yang terkenal adalah gaya Hiroshima dan gaya Kansai. Benar kan yah?'' Gaara menjelaskan pada kankuro.

''Kau benar Gaara!'' Kata Sabaku sambil mengacungkan ke 2 jempolnya ke arah Gaara.

''Dan bagaimana cara untuk membedakannya?'' Tanya Kankuro (lagi).

''Mudah saja.'' Jawab Naruto, ''Kau lihat saja sendiri Okonomiyaki yang dimasak paman Sabaku, Okonomiyaki yang dimasak dengan gaya Hiroshima umumnya mempunyai lapisan, makanya terlihat seperti omelette raksasa. Gaya Hiroshima memiliki Yakisoba(4) didalam Okonomiyaki nya, dan ada telur yang digoreng di atasnya. Sedangkan untuk gaya Kansai sangat berbeda dengan Hiroshima, jika di gaya Hiroshima kita memisahkan Telur, Yakisoba, dan juga bahan bahan yang lainnya, Gaya Kansai menyatukan semuanya, sehingga terlihat seperti Pancake.'' Jawab Naruto.

Gaara dan ayahnya mengangguk setuju, sementara Kankuro melongok bingung.

''Sudahlah makanlah Karaage ayamnya'' Kata Sabaku.

''Aku makan duluan ya!'' Kata Gaara.

Semuanya hanya menunggu reaksi Gaara.

''Bagaimana Gaara?'' Tanya Ayahnya.

''I-ini enak! Tekstur luar yang begitu renyah tiba tiba terasa lembut ketika aku memakan dagingnya!'' Kata Gaara.

Kankuro langsung mengambil sumpitnya, dan memakan 1 karaage, begitu juga Naruto.

''Kau benar Gaara ini sangat enak!'' Kata Naruto.

''Tekstur luarnya sangat renyah, berbanding terbalik dengan dagingnya yang kering tapi sangat lembut! Aku belum pernah memakan Karaage serenyah dan selembut ini!'' Sambung Naruto.

''Itu karena ayah memasaknya menggunakan Tepung Jagung dan Daging Ayam yang ia gunakan itu di bagian dada.'' Kata Kankuro.

''Tepung Jagung punya tekstur yang kasar, yang jika digoreng akan mempunyai tekstur yang kasar dan juga tebal seperti keripik tortilla, berbeda dengan Tepung Kentang yang dipakai untuk membuat Karaage pada umumnya, Tepung Kentang mempunyai tekstur lebih halus dibandingkan Tepung Jagung maka ketika di goreng tidak terlalu renyah.'' Sambung Kankuro.

''Wah, kau hebat Kankuro, lalu bagaimana kau tau daging ini bagian dada?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Hmm, jawabannya tetap sama, yaitu dari tekstur. Tekstur Daging pada bagian dada agak kering dan kurang mempunyai rasa jika dimasak, sebab lemak pada bagian dada hanya sedikit. Berbeda dengan bagian Paha yang punya tekstur lebih Licin dan juga lebih berasa dibandingkan dengan bagian Dada.'' Jawab Kankuro.

Naruto terus bertanya soal daging pada Kankuro, makan malam kali ini bisa disebut sebagai tempat bertukar informasi terlihat banyaknya pertanyaan dari semua pihak.

Time skip

Naruto Pov

10.00 P.M

Ruang Keluarga.

Aku terduduk di sofa di ruang keluarga, daritadi aku tidak punya pekerjaan, kerjaan ku hanyalah memindahkan channel tv saja.

Setelah makan malam tadi aku belajar banyak tentang daging dari Kankuro, rupanya ia sangat hebat dengan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan daging berbeda dengan Gaara yang sangat tertarik sayuran.

Ketika sedang asik asiknya aku memindahkan channel TV, aku melihat paman Sabaku masih bangun.

''Kau tau Naruto di dunia ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan memindahkan channel TV bergantian.'' Ujar Sabaku.

''Paman, ada pekerjaan yang lebih baik dibandingkan berkomentar pada seorang pemindah channel TV.'' Balas Naruto.

Sekilas aku bisa melihat senyuman paman Sabaku, tiba tiba dia berkata.

''Naruto, kau yakin dengan keinginanmu pergi ke indonesia?'' Tiba tiba paman Sabaku bertanya.

''Tentu saja paman! Aku sudah yakin dengan keputusanku, memang ada apa?'' Tanyaku padanya.

Paman tersenyum.

''Boleh aku meminta bantuanmu, Naruto?'' Tanya paman padaku.

''Tentu saja paman! Aku sudah sering menyusahkanmu! Jadi mana mungkin aku punya alasan untuk tidak membantumu?'' Aku menjawab pertanyaan-nya, '' memang paman butuh bantuan apa?'' Tanyaku penasaran.

''Aku... Butuh bantuanmu untuk memasak di restoran milikku besok.'' Katanya.

Time Skip

07:00 A.M

Sabaku's restaurant.

Third Person Pov

''Jadi paman, aku harus memasak untuk seorang kritikus makanan?'' Kata Seseorang berambut pirang.

''Ya, begitulah, jujur aku sendiri tidak tau harus masak apa, makanya aku minta bantuanmu.'' Jawabnya.

''Naruto, Untuk hari ini, aku pertaruhkan restoranku di tanganmu!'' Kata Sabaku.

Naruto terdiam sejenak, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia bingung harus berkata apa.

''Paman, kau bisa mempercayakan hal ini padaku!'' Kata Naruto sambil berteriak.

Sabaku hanya tersenyum.

''Naruto, Kritikus makan ini seorang wanita bernama shion, shion terkenal sebagai kritikus makanan yang sangat peka pada makanan yang ia makan, shion sangat jarang memuji suatu restoran, jika ia memuji suatu restoran, tiba tiba saja restoran itu jadi restoran yang terkenal! Dan jika ia berkata sebaliknya, kau tau sendiri Naruto.'' Kata Sabaku pada Naruto.

Tring.

Lonceng di depan tiba tiba berbunyi, Sabaku bsangat yakin jika itu adalah shion, kritikus makanan yang ia tunggu tunggu.

Sabaku membuka pintu depan, menampakkan sosok wanita yang cantik. Mata berwarna lavender, rambut pirang panjang, dan tubuh yang proporsional yang didukung dengan wajah yang cantik. Sementara dibelakangnya ada seorang wanita berambut pendek berwarna hitam yang lumayang cantik.

''Nona shion dan nona kurotsuchi, anda terlihat begitu cantik hari ini'' Kata Sabaku.

''Terima kasih pujian nya tuan Sabaku, semoga makananmu, seenak mendengar pujian dari mu'' Balas Shion sambil tersenyum.

''ayo masuk nona shion, nona kurotsuchi, silahkan duduk.'' Kata Sabaku.

Sabaku masuk ke dapur sementara shion dan kurotsuchi sedang mengobrol.

''ppssst, hei paman!'' Kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

''apa? Naruto?'' Tanya Sabaku.

''Boleh aku yang melayani mereka ber dua?'' tanya Naruto.

''Hah? Sigh, baik lah, tapi layani mereka dengan baik ya (ambigu nih), kau sudah tau siapa mereka kan?'' Tanya Sabaku.

''Tentu saja, yang berambut panjang adalah shion, dan yang berambut pendek adalah kurotsuchi.'' Jawab Naruto.

...

''Selamat Pagi Nona Shion dan Nona Kurotsuchi!'' Sapa Naruto dalam nada yang semangat.

''ah, selamat pagi tuaannnn...''

''Uzumaki Naruto, kau bisa memanggilku Naruto!'' Kata Naruto masih dalam nada semangat.

Shion tersenyum melihat tingkah remaja yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

''Selamat pagi tuan Naruto'' Kata Shion.

''Hei! Tidak usah panggil aku tuan, panggil saja Naruto.'' Kata Naruto.

''Kalau begitu kau tak usah memanggilku nona ya, Naruto.'' Katanya.

''Naruto-san, kira kira apa yang akan anda masak untuk Shion-sama?'' Tanya Kurotsuchi.

''Uumm, sepertinya aku akan memasak berdasarkan bahan yang Shion ingin kan.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Benarkan, kalau begitu aku hanya minta menu yang mempunyai bahan dasar Nasi dan Telur, Naruto'' Kata Shion.

''YOSH! Menu akan siap dalam beberapa puluh menit!'' Teriak Naruto bersemangat, Shion dan Kurotsuchi hanya bisa tertawa melihat pemandangan ini.

Tok tok tok

Naruto terus memotong Jahe sampai berukuran sangat kecil, Naruto beruntung ia menemukan Sewadah Kecil _Teri Medan(5). _Naruto sengaja tidak menggoreng _Teri Medan _Naruto hanya merebusnya.

''Paman! Minyak sesame(6) nya ada?'' Tanya Naruto.

''Ada Naruto! Kau butuh berapa sendok?'' Tanya Sabaku.

''Aku hanya butuh 1 sendok makan paman!''

Sabaku menyerahkan minyak sesame pada naruto.

Cesssss

Naruto memasukkan Minyak sesame ke dalam frying pan, kemudian ia memasak Daging Ayam Bagian sayap.

Setelah warna sayap daging ayam jadi kecoklatan Naruto mengangkatnya.

Cesssss

Naruto bersiap siap untuk memasukkan daging sayapnya kedalam Bonito Broth(7), ia tak lupa memberi sedikit Sake, Gula, dan Mirin(8). Naruto memasang suhu kompor dengan suhu tertinggi.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto memasukkan Bonito Broth nya kedalam cetakkan logam, ia menunggu sampai Broth nya hangat lalu memasukkannya dalam kulkas.

''Paman! Telur dadar nya sudah jadi?'' Tanya Naruto sambil berteriak

''Sedikit lagi!'' Jawab pamannya.

Setelah 15 menit Naruto melihat Broth nya yang berada didalam kulkas, rupanya tekstur Broth nya sudah menjadi seperti jelly. Dengan cepat Naruto memotong dadu Jelly Broth nya tersebut.

'Lihat saja nanti hasilnya Shion! Uzumaki Transforming Furikake(9) Gohan(10) akan membuatmu terpukau!'

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Terlihat Naruto dalam apron nya berjalan kearah shion.

'apa yang ia buat? Apa ia yakin makanannya dapat memuaskan lidah shion-sama?' Batin kurotsuchi.

''Tadaaa! Uzumaki Transforming Furikake

Gohan sudah selesai!'' Kata Naruto bersemangat.

'Ia hanya membuat furikake? Apa apaan itu?' Kurotsuchi makin bingung.

''Kau hanya membuat Furikake, Naruto?'' Tanya Shion.

''Tentu saja tidak, Paman!'' Panggil Naruto pada pamannya.

Sabaku membawa 2 mangkok, masing masing mangkok punya isi yang berbeda, yang 1 adalah Jelly Bonito Broth yang tadi Naruto buat, dan mangkok yang ke 2 berisi Telur dadar dengan bentuk acak acakan buatan Sabaku.

'Apa itu? Dari baunya itu tercium seperti Broth!' Batin Shion.

Mangkok nasi yang berisi Furikake, di sodor ke arah Shion oleh Naruto.

''Eh? Apa ini? Aku harus makan ini terpisah?'' Shion bingung.

Kurotsuchi hanya bisa bengong, ia bingung, 'Bagaimana mungkin Broth nya bisa bertekstur seperti jelly? Lagipula jika kita menghitung waktunya dia hanya memasak selama 45 menit! Mana mungkin dia membekukan Broth sampai seperti jelly dengan waktu yang singkat?' Kurotsuchi makin bingung.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menumpahkan Telur dadar buatan Sabaku ke atas Furikake Gohan.

Pluk pluk pluk

Ditambah dengan Jelly Bonito Broth yang ia buat.

Pluk pluk pluk

Shion mengamati dengan cermat, ia sadar kalau Jelly Bonit Broth itu meleleh.

'M-meleleh? Jadi dia sengaja menambahkan broth terakhir, sebab ia tahu Broth nya akan meleleh!' Batin Shion.

'Telur dadar itu kemudia dilumuri oleh lelehan Jelly Broth yang ia Buat! J-jenius! Jelly Broth nya bukan hanya melumuri telur dadar saja! Tapi Furikake yang ia buat juga!' Kurotsuchi sangat kagum.

''Uzumaki Transforming Furikake

Gohan Siap untuk disantap!'' Kata Naruto sambil berteriak semangat, sementara Sabaku hanya menanti cemas.

''Baik aku makan ya!'' Kata Shion.

''Sepertinya Furikake Gohan ini enak'' Kata Kurotsuchi.

''Selamat makan!'' Kata Shion dan Kurotsuchi bersamaan.

''aaaammm'' Shion memasukkan Furikake Gohan kedalam mulutnya.

'I-ini enak!' Kata Shion.

'Furikake yang bersatu dengan Telur Dadar yang dilumuri Lelehan Bonito Broth. A-aku tidak bisa berhenti memakannya!' batin kurotsuchi.

Wajah Shion memerah karena makanan dari Naruto.

Shion terkena ilusi, ia merasa ia dikelilingi oleh malaikat Telur! Ia berhalusinasi! Hanya Telur bersaya yang ada dipikirannya.

'A-aku pikir, B-bagian bawah tubuhku Basah' Batin Shion.

Sementara Kurotsuchi hanya terdiam, ia merasa ada di sungai yang airnya terdiri dari Broth.

'A-aku tidak bisa bergerak!' Batin Kurotsuchi.

''Bagaimana, Shion, Kurotsuchi?'' ujar Naruto membuyarkan ilusi mereka berdua, ''Apa Furikake Gohan nya enak?'' Sambung nya.

''Tidak!'' Kata Shion yang membuat Naruto dan Sabaku terkejut.

''Ini tidak enak! Furikake Gohan ini Sangat ENAK!'' Kata Shion tak menyadari kalau dirinya berteriak.

''Yah, bagaimana lagi, bermodal kan Nasi, Furikake, dan Telur kau bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Boleh aku minta penjelasan kenapa Broth ini bisa berbentuk jelly dalam waktu beberapa menit, dan kenapa ada rasa daging ayamnya?'' Tanya Kurotsuchi.

''Mudah saja, aku mendinginkan Broth ini ketika suhunya hangat.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Tapi kenapa Brothnya terasa agak manis?'' Tanya Shion.

''Itu karena Mirin.'' Jawab Sabaku.

''Dan jangan lupa gula'' Sambung Kurotsuchi.

''Jadi, Shion sudah kehilangan sentuhannya huh?'' Kata kurotsuchi, sementara Shion diam tidak menjawab, pipinya memerah.

''Didalam Broth itu ada daging ayamnya kan? Dan jika aku tidak salah apakah itu bagian sayap? Sebab aku bisa merasakan rasa yang berbeda'' Tanya Shion.

''Ya! Kau benar Itu adalah Bonito Broth dengan Daging Ayam Bagian Sayap.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Furikake ini terasa sedikit gurih, Apakah ini Dari Nori yang ada di Furikake?'' Tanya Kurotsuchi.

'Tidak, bukan dari Nori! Sebab Nori yang ia gunakan hanya Nori biasa yang belum dibumbui!' Batin Shion. Shion memakan lagi Furikake yang ada dihadapannya. Shion membelalakan matanya.

'I-ini, Teri medan! Tapi kenapa tidak ada bau ikan?' Batin Shion bingung.

''Teri medan'' Shion berkata singkat. ''Kau menggunakan Teri Medan dalam Furikake itu untuk menambah rasa Gurih, Teri Medan berukuran sangat kecil, awalnya aku mengira itu nasi tapi rupanya itu Ikan, dan apa kau merebus Terinya? Sebab tidak ada bau ikan yang tercium.'' Jelas Shion.

''Kau benar! Aku merebusnya, sebab jika Teri medan direbus tekstur nya lembut akan tersamarkan dengan Nasi, mungkin orang awam akan mengira rasa gurih itu berasal dari Nori.'' Ujar Naruto.

Wajah Kurotsuchi memerah mendengar penjelasan Naruto.

''Dan Furikake ini juga terasa hangat sebab diberi cacahan jahe, benar kan Naruto. Hasil bisa kalian lihat minggu depan, Terima kasih tuan Sabaku sudah memberiku makanan yang enak.'' Ujar shion sambil senyum dan melenggang pergi.

'Enak sekali jadi kritikus makanan! Kau tinggal makan berkata sesuatu dan voila kau kaya.' Ujar Naruto.

''Naruto, Te-terimakasih.'' Ujar Sabaku, ia sangat tidak yakin dengan perasaannya sekarang, apakahh ia harus senang atau was was, mendengar perkataan shion.

''Paman tidak perlu berterima kasih, aku sering menyusahkan paman kok.'' Jawab Naruto.

''Tidak Naruto kau sudah menyelamatkan restoranku, Terima kasih!'' Kata Sabaku.

Naruto benar benar bahagia, ia seperti mendapatkan sosok ayah pertama kali dihidupnya.

''Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Naruto?'' Tanya Sabaku.

Naruto terdiam, ia berusaha mengumpulkan memorinya yang hanya berupa kepingan.

''A-aku, b-bolehkah aku memanggilmu ayah?''

TBC

Huaaahhhh Chapter 3 sudah selesai!

FOOTNOTE.

(1) Okonomiyaki Makanan khas dari jepang yang gaya memasaknya ada banyak, tapi yang terkenal itu gaya Hiroshima dan Gaya Kansai.

(2) Karaage Ayam Biasa disebut Japanese Fried Chicken.

(3) Okonomiyaki itu terdiri dari dua kata 'okono' yang berarti 'apa yang kusuka' atau 'apa yang kumau' dan 'yaki' yang artinya 'dipanggang'

(4) Yakisoba bisa disebut Mie Goreng, hanya saja Mie yang dipakai adalah Mie untuk membuat Ramen.

(5) Teri Medan ikan yang berasal dari Indonesia, yang diyakini sebagai ikan terkecil didunia, ikan ini punya tubuh warna putih. (makanya gak keliatan sama Kurotsuchi dan Shion)

(6) Sesame atau adalah sebuah Genus dari Plantae, jujur saya sendiri bingung apa bahasa indonesia nya sesame. Yang terkenal dari Genus ini adalah _Sesamum indicum _tanaman yang memiliki kandungan minyak tertinggi di dunia.

(7) Broth waktu saya cari bahasa indonesianya, artinya itu kaldu, namun saya kurang setuju sebab Broth itu dibuat dari kaldu ( mau tulang, daging, atau bahkan sayuran seperti di chapter 2 ), Broth itu adalah Kaldu yang sudah diberi rasa (maksudnya ditambah Potongan Daging atau Potongan sayur, ini yang membuat kurotsuchi merasa ada daging ayam sebab Naruto menyampur Broth dari Bonito dan juga Daging ayam bagian sayap.)

(8) Mirin adalah hasil olahan fermentasi beras semacam sake tapi rasanya cenderung manis, dan kandungan alkohol yang lebih rendah (disebabkan perbedaan cara fermentasi).

(9) Furikake Teman nasi yang umum dijepang (bisa berupa potongan ikan, potongan daging, Nori, Dll).

(10) Gohan bahasa jepang untuk Nasi.

Yosh segitu untuk chapter 3

love you buat reader, reviewer, dan silent reader.

Jangan lupa Review ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Author note

Maaf ya ini bukan chapter tapi saya untuk sementara waktu tidak bisa update fic ini sorry banget ya!

Kita akan bertemu lagi kok

jaa ne.


End file.
